The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program, capable of converting a two-dimensional image as an input image into a three-dimensional image made of a left-eye image and a right-eye image to stably realize three-dimensional visual effects.
In recent years, liquid crystal panels or plasma display panels (PDPs) configured to display three-dimensional images, which can be viewed three-dimensionally, have been widely provided so that viewers may view three-dimensional images. However, contents of three-dimensional image signals made of image signals for three-dimensional views, i.e., left-eye images and right-eye images, are insufficient. The insufficient contents have been compensated by a technology for converting typical two-dimensional image signals into quasi-three-dimensional image signals.
In general, the two-dimensional image signal is converted into the three-dimensional image signal based on the color or brightness of the two-dimensional image. Specifically, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are generated using parallax based on information on a depth image which is obtained by setting a depth as a pixel value of each pixel of the image.
Recently, there has been proposed a technology for converting a two-dimensional image into a more stereoscopic three-dimensional image based on depth images corresponding to scenes of each image which are estimated and classified (see TOSHIBA REVIEW Vol. 66 (2011)).